Uzuri
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Uzuri lebt im englischen Howletts Wild Animal Park in Kent. Geburt Uzuri wurde am 17.02.2008 im Wildtierpark Howletts in Bekesbourne bei Canterbury geboren. Bei der Geburt wog sie geschätzte 70-80 kg. Da die Pfleger in Howletts keinen Kontakt zu den Elefanten haben, gibt es keine genauen Messungen. Die mütterliche Familie Uzuri ist eine Tochter der im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan (bei Tel Aviv) geborenen und in Howletts aufgewachsenen Afrikanerin Tammi, die insgesamt bisher fünf Kälber geboren hat. Neben Uzuris Bruder Jumar, der den Park zusammen mit einem weiteren jungen Bullen bereits 2005 vor ihrer Geburt verließ, hat sie noch ihre ältere Schwester Jara, die 2005 geboren wurde und sich als heranwachsende Kuh schon um Uzuri kümmerte, sowie ihre jüngere Schwester Mirembe. Eine weitere Schwester verstarb wenige Wochen nach ihrer Geburt 2011. Bis zu ihrem Tod 2013 lebte auch Tammis Halbschwester Stavit† im Park, die der Elefantengruppe zwei sehr junge Nachkommen (Manzi und Juluka) zur Betreuung hinterließ. Uzuri'''s Großmutter Katrina† hatte den Park 1994 bereits wieder verlassen und starb 2014 im Zoo d'Amnéville in Frankreich. '''Uzuri ist eine Enkelin des bekannten Ramat Ganer Zuchtbullen Yossi. Vater Jums und Halbgeschwister Im selben Jahr wie Uzuri wurde auch Etana von der Kuh Swana† geboren. Die seit 1997 im Howletts Wild Animal Park geborene Elefantenkälber sind alle direkte Nachkommen des dortigen Zuchtbullen Jums, der aus Simbabwe stammt, seit 1987 in Bekesbourne lebt und inzwischen achtzehn Kälber gezeugt hat, von denen 4 bisher abgegeben wurden und fünf gestorben sind. Daher verfügt Uzuri über eine Reihe von Halbgeschwistern, die auch mit ihr auf der Bekesbourner Elefantenanlage leben. Leben in der Kleinfamilie Als sie geboren wurde, trank ihre Schwester Jara noch bei Mutter Tammi und hat die Milch mit ihrer kleiner Schwester ohne Eifersucht als ihre "Vorkosterin" geteilt. Schon früh kümmerte sie sich gut um Uzuri, wie sie es auch bei den anderen jüngeren Halbgeschwistern macht, also auch bei Etana und besonders mit der ihrer Kleinfamilie zugeschlagenen Manzi, die 2010 mit wenigen Monaten ihre Mutter verlor und mit der Tammi-Familie zur Bildung engerer Bande einige Zeit von der übrigen Gruppe abgetrennt wurde. Weil zu dieser Zeit Uzuri noch gesäugt wurde, wurde Manzi Tammi und ihren beiden Töchtern zugeführt, und anscheinend hatte die Verbindung insoweit Erfolg, als zumindest Jara sich gut auch um Manzi sorgte. Zuchtaussichten nach Bullentausch Durch den 2015 durchgeführten Tausch des langjährigen Bullen Jums, der auch mit seinen Töchtern Kälber zeugte, mit dem Nachwuchsbullen Coco aus dem Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno in Spanien, bestehen jenseits der Inzucht auch gute Zuchtchancen für sie sowie auch für ihre Mutter und Jara. Name Der Name "Uzuri" bedeutet "Schönheit" auf Swahili. Nachwuchs Am 2.Dezember 2019 hat Uzuri als erste aus der Tammi-Familie ein Kalb von Coco geboren. Scheinbar war die bei der Geburt erst 11-jährige Uzuri die Favoritin des Bullen. Der kleine Bulle Oku wird hoffentlich bald viele Halbgeschwister als Spielkameraden bekommen. Weblinks *Uzuri at Howletts Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Baby elephant is new addition to Howlett herd, Artikel anlässlich Uzuris "Debüt" im Tierpark auf www.telegraph.co.uk. *Howletts Elephant Group, Vorstellung der aktuellen Elefantengruppe in Howletts auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *14 elephants if they're all out, Beitrag u.a. zu Jaras Rolle als Uzuris "Vorkosterin" auf www.animalloversweb.com. *BBC BIG PICTURE ENGLAND, Foto von Uzuri und ihrer Mutter Tammi auf forum.davidicke.com. *Geburt des Bullkalbes am 2.12.19 *Foto ihres Bullkalbes vom 2.12.19 Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park